Darkness Will Creep
by impulsiveindecision
Summary: Harry has faced much more at his age than anyone should ever have to face in their lifetime. A strange dream/vision takes him away to learn about his true lineage and find the love he really deserves. Slash! HPDM Don't like don't read.
1. Acerbus and Vadim

-1 Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Don't sue me.

Summary: Harry is dark now, too much has been done to him in the past, too much betrayal. He discovers the truth of his lineage and finds love along the way. SLASH! HP/DM Don't like don't read.

**Darkness Will Creep...**

Chapter 1-

"Tell me Vadim, have you sent him the dream?" Acerbus asked her fiancé.

"Of course Acerbus, do you doubt me?" Vadim chuckled.

"Yes." Acerbus answered shortly moving to sit atop her throne. She was proud of her betrothed no matter what she said...he was younger than she and had just been turned by her into a vampire so he could fit in with her civilization. He was, infact, doing quite well for a fledgling. Now all they could do was wait and pray to the Goddess that the wizarding world's chosen savior would accept his destiny.

asdfghjkl

Harry was fast asleep, but to him in his dream world he was awake...and confused. It was the final battle…….. or it was supposed to be, he was facing off against Voldemort at Hogwarts and the ground was littered with the corpses of his friends and teachers.

"So young Harry have you reconsidered my offer of joining me?, I can no longer honestly offer you your parents back but I can offer you something I know you long for." Voldemort said lowering his wand.

"And what is that, _Tom_?" Harry asked glaring, secretly he was really curious. Over the years he had become very skilled in masking his true emotions and thoughts, and over those years he also had slowly been turning darker as he uncovered more and more of Dumbledore's manipulations.

"Freedom, Harry. Freedom." Voldemort replied.

"What do you mean 'Freedom'? I am free." Harry questioned. He knew he was lying through his teeth, he was not free, by far he was not free. Dumbledore had him imprisoned in a web of lies, manipulation, and fake prophecies. Yes Harry knew that prophecy was fake. Nothing just added up about it correctly.

"Harry, You and I both know that is an outright lie. I will not have you compromising your self for Dumbledore and those other little pawns he controls, just so that after you kill me they can throw you into Azkaban because they are done using you!" Voldemort exclaimed. Harry knew he was totally correct but he couldn't swallow his pride enough to tell him so. Harry wanted out, out of Dumbledore's grasp and out of being used as the scapegoat for anything that went wrong in the wizarding world.

"Why are here, Tom? Either kill me or let me kill you." Harry said. Even as he said it he felt himself become darker and colder because he was giving up what he wanted once again so as to not disappoint the Order.

"Harry, no. Don't let them own you. If you join me you will not be a death eater you will be my equal and together we shall rule this world and make Albus woe the day he left you on the Dursley's stoop." Voldemort Answered.

Harry woke up here only to discover he had transported himself to the place where his dream was taking place...it was a dream but it wasn't...he had read about these...it was a part of a spell if the person casting the spell could see into the near future they could put it into dream form and send it to the person that the 'dream' pertained to..._'So this is real...it wasn't just a dream...well then might as well be my real self for once.' _Harry thought and let his mask break for the first time in a long time he let himself be himself.

"How can I join you, Tom? I'm stuck here. He has everyone watching me constantly. There's no way out but death. Suicide will be my sweet release." Harry said, Pulling a dagger out of a sheath at his hip and pulling it across his neck with a sigh and a smile. As he watched Harry fall to the ground in a growing puddle of his own blood Voldemort dropped his wand and ran to his side collapsing on his knees.

"NO! Harry! Come on don't do this! Don't let them win!" Harry just smiled up at him and closed his eyes. "Harry! Harry! HARRY POTTER!! HARRY! son...please don't leave me again son, I couldn't bare it again." Voldemort said.

"S...on?" Harry managed to choke out.

"Yes, Son. Dumbledore took you from me when you were born and cast memory charms and glamour charms on you, your mother, and I to make it seem like you were Lily and James' son instead of ex-wife and mine." Voldemort spoke while healing Harry's self-inflicted wounds. Once he was healed and well as he could be he gathered him in his arms grabbed his wand and sent up a "Morsmorde!", called his death eaters and apparated away with his son in his arms. No one noticed a certain blond slytherin sitting just within the forest healing himself and listening to their conversation. _" So, Potter is my Lord's son...This shall be interesting." _He thought to himself before apparting to join the other death eaters at their hideout.


	2. The Truth Shall Set You Free

-1Chapter 2:

Back in their hideout at Malfoy Manor Voldemort placed Harry on the loveseat in the living room and called a house elf to bring him Severus at once as he needed healing potions.

"My lord, you sent for me...Is that Potter sir?" Snape asked stopping mid-bow as he caught sight of Harry.

"Yes, Severus. It is Harry, my son. I expect you to treat him as you treat me as we are equals and he will take over when I can no longer reign." Voldemort said. To say Snape was surprised would have been a major understatement, He was stunned. This boy had been the bain of his life since he had come to the school...or had he...truth be told Severus never could look past Harry's father...but now that it was uncovered that James was not really Harry's dad, maybe there was a chance he would be able to respect him as his lord wished him to.

"Someone mind telling me why I'm not dead?" Harry asked quietly trying to sit up and failing miserably.

"Severus fetch the potions you think he needs. Harry, you are in Malfoy Manor under my care. And as long as you are here under my care no harm shall befall you so don't worry about that. I am your father, and from this day on I intend to act like it. As to your question of why you are not dead, I could not allow you to leave me again. I couldn't let you let them win. and I couldn't let you be so weak as to give up." Voldemort answered. Severus began feeding the potions to Harry when his lord finished speaking and when he was done he helped Harry sit up.

"My lord, do you need anything else of me?" Severus questioned.

"Yes, please bring young Dragon to us." Voldemort replied and sent Snape on his way.

"Tom, er, Father I guess I should be truthful with you right?"Voldemort nodded at his son and waved for Draco to sit with them.

"Yes, son. That would be wise. Do you mind if Draco is here?"

"No, I guess it doesn't matter really. So umm where should I start?...the begining would be good I guess...Well My '_family'_' if you could call them that hated me...despised me would be more accurate actually. I was not but a burden and a slave to them...my uncle was the worst of the lot...he beat me he ...ummm..." Harry trailed off looking away ashamed.

"What Harry?" Draco asked surprising Harry as he had not yet spoke. Harry raised his head to stare into Draco's eyes searching for something his face a blank mask. Evidently he found it because his mask cracked and a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Rape. He fucking raped me. Multiple times, and Dumbledore knew. He was supposed to protect me and he fucking knew everything that went on and he did nothing...fucker...I've actually been on your side, father in everyway but what people saw...It wasn't the fact that he was a male or anything because ever since 3rd year I had been partial to men though no one knew...The thing that bothered me was that he was family...and my vision of family is not hatred and violence amongst the family members...Over time I learned to mask my emotions and I learned to suffer silently so that my uncle would feel like he had one, like he had broke me. So that maybe he would lose the sense of fun from fucking me and let me be...he didn't. He just got rougher..." At this Harry pulled his shirt off displaying his well built and well scarred upper body. Across his stomach the word 'Whore' was carved, and the words 'Freak' and 'Worthless' were carved into each off his fore-arms. And everywhere else on his chest and some of his back was covered in various scars and burn marks.

"So you see where my hatred for dumbledore comes from...he knew that this was happening and he allowed it to continue...True I wasn't a virgin when he first raped me so I can't say he was stealing my innocence or anything but he stole enough of me to make me commit suicide...I'm weak...and he was correct in the things he carved into my skin...every word...he was right." Harry said Hanging his head with his blank mask back on. Draco moved to sit beside him and tilted his head up and looked into his eyes.

"No, Harry. That filthy muggle was wrong...completely and totally wrong. you're none of these things." Draco said pointing to the words carved into Harry's skin. "Harry look at me please, you need to believe me. You're kind, caring, you look out for everyone before you help yourself, You're bea..."Draco trailed off mumbling. Harry had heard what he said and cracked a small smile.

"Sorry Draco what was that?" Harry asked a slight laugh in his voice as he put his shirt back on. Draco mock-glared at him.

"I said you're bea... ummm Beautiful, okay? you're gorgeous on the inside and out. Who ever ends up with you is a lucky man." Draco said and now he was looking down blushing madly. Voldemort said long forgotten in a armchair across from the boys. He cleared his throat.

"you obviously need to talk so I'll leave you as long as Draco fills me in later" Voldemort rose and Draco slight nod and murmur of "Yes milord."

"Draco, do you mean that?" Harry whispered moving into Draco's line of vision his blank mask now forgotten his face shown with happiness and fear...Happiness that maybe he could be happy with Draco as he had fancied him since 3rd year when he discovered he was attracted to men, and fear that all of this was fake and he would have the rug pulled out from under his feet at any moment.

"Of course you dolt!...I...well I mean to say I uhh..."Draco stuttered. Harry smiled at how cute Draco looked when he was nervous...

"Come on Draco, out with it don't be afraid." Harry urged him on.

"I love you, Harry...I do really I have since about half way through 4th year when you had to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. I was scared...you were the youngest and the challenges had a reputation of being deadly...I didn't want you to die. That's why I said all those cruel things to egg you on to do your best and prove me wrong, to keep fighting. I was the one who told Moaning Myrtle to help with the egg I wanted you to succeed, I couldn't bare to watch you die...Please say something...anything...even just a sod off you fag...anything I can handle rejection." Draco pleaded his eyes shining with tears as one escaped down his cheek. Harry looked him straight in the eye.

"I don't think you can." And with that he closed the small gap between them and pressed their lips together, it wasn't innocent but it wasn't anything overly passionate either it was just sweet and tender and what they both needed at the moment. Harry broke it off and pulled Draco close to him as Draco let himself go in his arms. He clung to Harry and Harry held him tighter and let him cry it out

"Draco...I... Really?...But why? You deserve better than me really you do." Harry asked once Draco had calmed down and settled himself into Harry's arms.

"No one is better than you...you've seen so much yet you have remained so strong...you say you are weak but I disagree...A weak person would have given up on life after the first beating, but not you, you persevere. I love you. I mean it. You are amazing in how much you take from bastards like your uncle and dumbledore an yet you keep on going." Draco replied turning to look at Harry who had a slight smile playing on his lips.

"You have no clue how much that means to me Draco, No one has ever said anything like that to me they just assume it is my job to protect them all and why thank someone who is just doing their job..." Harry said Hugging Draco to him in a loving embrace. "...You do remember when I said I had been partial to men ever since 3rd year, right?" Draco nodded. "I meant you in particular...It was you that I was attracted to...I'm gay, that's a pretty obvious thing if you really know me but it was only you that I wanted...true I gave myself to others...a slytherin in our year uh Terry Boot. A Ravenclaw, I forget his name, A Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan, A hufflepuff who I would rather not mention as it was pretty abusive...I pretty much got around a lot because I basically thought I was a walking "FUCK ME" Sign so I lived life like that after curfew. But always I longed for you, you were the only one I really loved...True I had feelings for Seamus but it wasn't really love...more like a best friend/lusty thing you know? But you I loved, you I wanted and I needed...But I knew I couldn't have you so I slept around with everyone else I could. Even came close to fucking a professor once who was subbing for Snape...But now I have you...if you want me that is, now that you know of my past...do you still lo...love me? Harry asked praying to the gods and goddess's wherever they were that Draco would still want him, because Merlin knows Harry wanted him...he loved him he needed him. He didn't want to lose what he had just got.

"Harry, the past is the past no matter how intense it may be...The past can not be changed but we control ours futures and I want you in mine. I love you. No matter what...or who you've done I love you." Draco said sincerely his voice serious and full of truth and love. "I mean it Harry, I'm here to stay so you better get used to me being here." Draco finished with a slight laugh.

"Draco, I love you kiss I love you kiss I love, love ,love you kiss" Harry Kissed him with such happiness and love that Draco almost cried out.

"Draco, you're an empath then I'm assuming if you react like that to my feelings." Harry asked.

"Yes, but since I started school it calmed down a bit." Draco answered pulling Harry down for a short but meaningful kiss.

"I could get used to this." Harry said as the sat on the love seat together with Draco wrapped up in his Harry's arms. _'Yes I can definitely get used to this…' _ Draco signed and snuggled into Harry's warm and loving embrace.

"Draco, Harry My lord requests your company in his chamber I'm supposed to take you there." Some unknown death eater said to them with her head bowed in respect for the two young men on the couch. Draco moved to stand up and Harry pulled him back down.

"Harry, Wha…?" Draco started but was cut off when Harry swept him up into his arms and carried him bridal style following the death eater.

"Harry what are you doing!" Draco whispered. Harry just smiled and placed a kiss on Draco's lips.

"I'm not ready to let you go yet." Harry whispered back into Draco's ear. Draco realizing there was no chance of him getting to walk he settled back into Harry's chest smiling at the love he felt radiating of his Harry. The death eater left them at the door to Voldemort's chamber. Harry wandlessly spelled the door open, ignoring Draco's gasp of surprise and walking in and sitting with Draco in his lap in a chair across from his father.

"Um Harry, is Draco hurt or something?" Voldemort asked puzzled. Harry laughed.

"Why no Thomas. Of course not." Harry said his eyes twinkled and his voice held laughter as he spoke to his father.

"Then what…ohhhh….Well that's interesting." Voldemort said smiling at the two.

"Well Draco, pensive then I will let you both go back to your own business." Voldemort Chuckled. Draco moved to stand up and Harry pulled him back down onto him.

"Nu uh". Harry said.

"Uh Milord, forgive me but could you possibly bring it over here?" Draco asked fearful because he felt he was disobeying.

" He won't hurt you, because then I may just have to kick his snakey ass." Harry whispered into Draco's ear. Voldemort placed the pensive in front of Draco and watched as he placed his memories of the conversation into it.

"You can go now Son. Draco you can both stay in your rooms if you wish. No out shoo I have stuff to do, out let daddy work!" Voldemort said laughing loudly as Harry carried a protesting Draco out of his chamber. Various cries of Draco pleading to be let down could be heard as they walked away.


	3. Of Veelas and Eloquence

-1Chapter 3:

"Harry….um….don't you think maybe this is happening kind of fast? I think we need to talk, you know get to know each other better before we end up discovering some things that maybe we don't want to be found out without a proper explanation being given for them." Draco said, his head laying on Harry's chest as they lounged on his…er...their bed. Harry sighed and draped an arm across Draco's chest and began to speak.

" Right then, so ummm I started turning dark around age 14 when I found out that Dumbledore's plan was to use me to kill dad then have me thrown into Azkaban because I would become the next dark lord…I also found out he was stealing money from me to use to pay weasel and granger to be my 'friends'…..I wished everyday after that that I had become your friend instead of theirs and had listened to the sorting hat everything would have been so different…so beautifully flawed. Oh what I would give to have the chance to start over…" Harry finished with a longing sigh.

"No Harry, the hard times you've experienced, the shit you've survived, that's what makes you ,you. without that you wouldn't be the Harry I love…you just wouldn't be yourself." Draco said turning over to face Harry and pulling himself up onto his elbows. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco causing him to fall on Harry.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed when he landed on him.

"Yesss?" Harry whispered in parsletongue causing Draco to shiver.

"I..ummm…what? Draco said losing his train of thought as he was still thinking about Harry's parsletongue-ness. Harry laughed and kissed Draco slowly, Harry caressed Draco's bottom lip with his tongue begging for entry which he was awarded when Draco gasped at the sensation. He ran his tongue over Draco's and they warred for dominance. Eventually they had to break apart for air.

"That was…intense." Draco said. Harry smiled.

"Fuck yeah it was." Harry laughed.

"I love your eloquence." Draco giggled And rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I love you." Harry said

"I love you too." Draco mumbled as his breathing evened out and Harry knew he was asleep.

Harry sighed…it had been a trying day but Draco couldn't sleep right now.

"Draco, Draco come on babe wake up." Harry said shaking him softly until he saw his eyes open.

"You can't sleep right now remember you wanted us to talk and now it's your turn." Harry said.

"Oh ummm okay…I'm a half veela as my mom was a full veela ummmm my mom is dead…she died in the battle, not that I care she was never one you would call 'maternal'. I'm a death eater, obviously, ummm, I'm not gay actually, I'm bisexual I guess that would be me…yes. Ummm I'm a …"Draco mumbled the ending.

"Sorry Love what was that?" Harry asked.

"Virgin, I said I was a virgin." Draco said burying his blushing face into Harry's chest.

"So?" Harry asked. Draco looked up at him, confused.

"You mean you don't care that I'm inexperienced?" Draco asked him.

"No, why would I? Just because I'm not doesn't mean you have to be a slut like me." Harry said with a sigh.

"Hey, you're not a slut….well not anymore anyways, you're mine now." Draco said. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I'm yours." Harry agreed.

"And don't you ever forget it." Draco said and kissed Harry on the neck on his pulse point.

"Harry…um….do you know anything about veelas?"

"Yes I do I always loved reading about magical beings." Harry replied.

"Well than you should know that a veela can smell other magical being's blood even if they look human correct?" Harry nodded. "Well Harry…you're not human…"

Harry blanched. "what am I then?"

"You're very rare…a mixture of human and dark veela." Draco answered.

"Then there's a glamour on me right?" Draco replied in the positive. "Could you maybe take it off you think?" Harry asked.

"Sure!" Draco said excited to see what his love really looked like he sat up Indian style and asked Harry to do the same. He chanted a string of words in Latin and to Harry it felt like a egg was being cracked over his head. Draco gasped as Harry Potter faded away and Harry Riddle the dark veela emerged. His face became more sharp and aristocratic and his hair became a bluish black with tiny strips of bright red throughout, it was longer and straight now as well . His eyes stayed green but had flecks of red in them like his father's a fang peeked over his lip as he smiled at Draco who was practically drooling His tanned skin paled drastically to almost a white, making his hair and eyes stand out brilliantly. Even though he was sitting down you could see he was taller and more lithe.

" Harry…you're fucking gorgeous…."Draco whispered.

"I see his language is rubbing off on you Draco." A voice said from the door to their room startling them both, they turned around to see Voldemort standing their with a tray of food. "It's about time you got your mother's traits I was waiting for Draco to notice. I am not disappointed I see." Voldemort managed a smile.

"Uh Dad, could you possibly, maybe let us go to Diagon Ally and maybe muggle London huh could ya could ya could ya?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Sure." Voldemort asked giving then the food he was carrying. "Eat this first." And with that he walked out of the room. They ate quickly and flooded away to Diagon Ally.


	4. Poisonous

-1Chapter 4:

Harry had finally conceded and let Draco walk on his own though he kept an arm around his waist, not that Draco minded or anything.

"Where first?" Draco asked when they reached Knockturn Ally, "Diagon or Knockturn?"

"Ehh……Knockturn I guess." Harry replied walking the into the dank ally. Harry hissed something in parsletongue and Draco leaned into him. Harry hissed again and leaned down beside a hole in the wall.

"_Come out little one." _ Harry whispered putting his hand on the ground so the snake could crawl on him. Once he caught sight of the snake Draco squeaked.

"HARRY, that is a very poisonous snake!" Draco whispered fiercely. Harry looked at him and blinked.

"So?" Harry asked and petted the small purple snake.

"So, it could KILL you." Draco said as if talking to a 2 year old.

"She won't kill me." Harry said and hissed lovingly at the young snake. Draco huffed and stood up pulling Harry with him.

"Fine, keep the damned thing, but don't come crying to me when it bites you." Draco said. Harry laughed.

"Oh love, you're the only one I want to bite me." Harry purred into Draco's ear making a shiver go up his spine. Harry set the snake down and told it to go find some food and meet them back their in a couple days. After the snake was safely on the ground Harry pinned Draco on the wall behind them. Draco let out a small 'meep'. Harry ran a trail of kisses up Draco's neck starting at his collar bone and moving up to his jaw where he stopped to bring Draco into a kiss then stopped and pulled away. He looked behind him and thought he saw something in the shadow and turned back to Draco who was currently pouting, Harry smiled at him.

"Shh, not here love." Harry said and apparated them into their room at Malfoy Manor in time to not see a beautiful vampire with lone black hair and purple eyes morph back into Harry's new snake.


	5. Just Feel

-1Chapter 5:

When they got to their room Draco walked off to do Merlin knows what and Harry locked the door and pulled his shirt, shoes, and socks off and put them away and went to find Draco fixing his hair at the mirror by their bed.

"Draco, love." Harry purred. Draco looked at him through the mirror and looked surprised then blushed and turned to face him.

"What?" Draco asked. Harry walked up to him and pulled them close to one another.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Draco asked wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"I'm thinking of how amazingly beautiful you are and how fucking gorgeous you would be without that shirt…and those pants…and whatever else you have on." Harry whispered.

"Well I uh that is um I would love to be '_with you_' but I'm oh I don't know I'm just nervous I guess." Draco murmured.

"Draco, you know I would never hurt you, nor would I push you to do anything you didn't want to do we'll take it as slow and easy as you want, but tonight I just want you to relax, don't think. Just feel." Harry said pulling them over to the bed and laying Draco down and straddling his hips. Harry pulled Draco's shirt off and ran a hand over his flat stomach the leaning down to cover Draco's lips with his own and gently biting down onto Draco's bottom lip drawing a moan from his love. While Draco was well distracted by his Harry's devilish tongue Harry ran his hand down Draco's stomach and unbuckling his pants. Draco paused for a minute but then continued with the deep kiss. Harry slipped his hand down into Draco' pants and fondled Draco' member. They broke the kiss for air and Harry took his hand out and pulled Draco's pants off and kissed down Draco's chest and stomach.

He stopped for a second at Draco's length to look up at his love who held a look of surprise and anticipation. Harry took Draco all into his mouth at one time and hummed making Draco moan and wriggle around. Harry pulled all most all the way off until he only held Draco's head in his mouth he sucked hard for a minute then hummed a little making Draco gasp as he grasped the sheets to avoid grabbing Harry's hair. Harry took him whole into his mouth again and sucked until he felt Draco's muscles tense up then he pulled off.

"No, not yet baby." Harry whispered and kissed his Lover. Harry pulled up and slid his pants off throwing them onto the floor.

"Dray just remember please I would never intentionally hurt you but as this is your first time it is going to hurt but I'll go slow okay?" Harry whispered and said a spell to instantly lube his length so it wouldn't hurt Draco as bad. Draco nodded, his eyes fogged over with passion. Harry pushed one finger into Draco and leaving it there for a minute until Draco wiggled on him and Harry slid another finger into him and scissoring them to stretch out Draco. Soon he added another finger and draco gasped in pain and then pleasure as Harry slid a finger over his prostate 3 times in quick succession. Harry pulled his fingers out and aligned himself in front of Draco and kissed him deeply and full of love as he entered him swallowing Draco's moans of pain and slid slowly in deeper and deeper until he was buried to the hilt inside his Draco he broke the kiss and watched different emotions play across Draco's face, pain…pleasure…and impatience as Draco bucked against Harry. Harry pulled out almost all the way then slammed back into Draco making him gasp from the mixture of pleasure and pain. Harry went gently from there slowly making love to Draco and he leaned down to kiss him. Soon Harry felt himself get ready to come and he could tell Draco was to so he reached between them and pumped Draco's length crying out as he and Draco came together. Harry pulled out and rolled over onto his side as they came down off their high Draco pulled Harry into a kiss, for a change being dominant then pulled away smiling. Harry smiled back.

"See love, wasn't that amazing?" Harry mumbled sleepily. Draco giggled at how cute Harry was when he was tired and agreed.

"Fuck yeah!" Harry laughed and pulled the covers over him and Draco then moving them so that he was curled around Draco with his arms wrapped around him protectively. Draco just basked in the warmth coming off of his boyfriend.


	6. Songs and No Sex!

Chapter 6:

The next morning Draco woke to find himself alone in the bed, '_fuckfuckfuckfuck…maybe he's rethinking last night….fuck….oh well might as well face whatever he's got for me.'_ Draco got up and walked into the sitting room that was part of his and Harry's rooms where he saw the door open that led to Draco's recording studio…he had always had dreams of being a singer. The studio was soundproofed so he couldn't hear what Harry was doing so he walked in and silently shut the door behind him. He was immediately assaulted with loud music and Harry scream-singing.

"Let's refuse to write this down, were only here another day,  
Still standing on the cusp, we'll never get to tell this.  
Let's burn this house down, before they all see it.  
What's right? Cause, no one asked.  
Better get this done before we get home again to see the one's who know."

Harry was really in his own world Draco guessed because he still had not even noticed Draco sit down and start recording Harry.

"There's nothing distinct in this, no time to watch the flames, just run,   
It's burning  
Just shut your eyes  
Watch the ashes  
What fun.  
This is just a reminder  
GOODBYE it's on to the next town  
YOUR FOOD will taste better in our van  
DON'T CARE what club you say you own  
Just worry about your things when you get home (this evening)  
One kiss and the doors still open, you taste like a bad decision baby.  
These rumors are true, you're mad that not about you  
Your kiss capsized this ship wreck, your words killed us.  
In no way is this victim-less, our heart goes to the next sailor whose sucked in.  
Let's burn this house down before they all know us.  
What's right? Cause, no one asked.  
There's nothing distinct in this, no time to watch the flames just run,  
It's burning  
Just shut your eyes  
Watch the ashes  
What fun."

When Harry finished Draco stopped the recording and walked into the booth that Harry was in.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"A muggle song called "Tijuana Vs. Albuquerque' by Grace Gale, It's my favorite song….I thought you were still asleep I was hoping you were so I could be back in there for when you woke up." Harry said. Draco smiled.

"Actually I'm rather glad you weren't I didn't know you could sing! You're very good." Draco said Happily. Harry blushed and thanked Draco then pulled him into his arms.

"I bet you have quite the voice as well don't you?" Harry asked.

"Well ummmm…." Draco stammered. Harry smiled.

"Yep, you do. Come on, you're going to sing"-Draco groaned-"Yes Draco, it would make me very happy…" Harry purred.

"Fine." Draco whispered. Harry smiled and left the booth to record Draco.

"Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home.

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

People die, but real love is forever." Draco finished and smiled at Harry.

Harry pulled Draco out of the booth.

"You're quite good you know, Love." Harry said kissing Draco. Draco smiled into the kiss and leaned away from Harry.

"Thanks, Doll. How about we go downstairs for breakfast with your dad?" Draco said.

Harry pouted

"But Draco I would much prefer to snog you senseless!" Draco laughed.

"No, no snogging Draco senseless." Draco said grinning.

"Okay then, shagging you senseless works for me how 'bout you love?" Harry smirked. Draco laughed.

"Yeah that sounds great but not right now, Tonight, sure but not right now." Harry pouted and covered Draco's lips with his again holding Draco close to him. Draco opened his mouth up to Harry's wicked tongue and they stood lounging in their kiss for a while before Harry picked Draco up and walked them over to the bathroom and throwing a wandless locking and silencing charm at the door once they were inside. The bathroom was the size of the bed room wit ha huge Jacuzzi tub in the center of the room already filled with water and bubbles.

"HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Draco cried squirming around in Harry's arms.

Harry put him down.

"Well we have to take a bath, duh." Harry smiled taking his shirt off. Draco's mouth fell open as Harry stripped in front of him. Harry stopped at his belt and reached up to close Draco's mouth smiling.

"You going to take a bath or just make me go in that big tub all alone?" Harry said faking sadness. Draco grinned and started stripping.

"Now Harry, no sex. Okay?" Draco said seriously as they got into the tub.

"Okay no sex." Harry agreed smiling.

"Harry, I mean it no sex!" Draco said and squeaked as Harry pulled him into his arms and kissed his neck.

"I know." Harry replied his hand disappearing underwater. "No sex." Draco gasped

"HARRY! NO SEX!" Draco yelled. Harry smiled and continued stroking Draco's length.

"I know, this isn't sex. Harry said stroking Draco faster as Draco writhed against him.

"Harry! Ohhhh yeah…..like that…" Draco cried out moaning. "Fuck Harry that feels ..s….o good!" Harry smiled at his lover and pulled him closer to him.

"I'm glad." Harry said and drew Draco into a deep kiss slowing his rhythm on Draco's member so the pleasure would last longer for his love. Draco moaned into the kiss and tangled his hand in Harry's hair.

Draco broke the kiss shortly there after.

"Harry! I'm going to come, Harry!" Draco cried out coming in Harry's hand. Draco leaned back onto Harry panting. Harry kissed the top of his head.

"Harry……sex. Now." Draco said turning around to kiss Harry. Harry pulled away.

"Nu uh. Breakfast with Daddy, sex tonight. Remember?" Harry grinned.

"Harry…" Draco growled. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Harry said smiling. Draco pouted and got out of the bathtub spelling himself dry and clothed.

"Aww come on Dray you didn't have to get out." Harry said cutely.

"Yes I did. Now come on get out, the faster we eat we can go get your evil little snake from Knockturn then go have sex." Draco said impatiently. Harry sighed and repeated Draco's process of spell drying and clothing.

"Let's go." They trudged off holding hands to eat with Harry's father and Draco's master. After breakfast they went to pick up Harry's snake who had reveled to Harry that her name to be 'Acerbus' and they flooded home from the leaky cauldron and went to relax in their bed.


	7. Part 1 Bad Bad Lucius

-1Chapter 7:

"Harry….Sex now?" Draco asked resting his head on Harry's chest. Harry laughed.

"Sure why not." Harry said flipping Draco onto his back and spelling their clothes away.

insert your own sex scene here please, I don't feel like writing one. SORRY! I know you had your hopes up, But I promise there will probably be another one up soon.

As they laid there next to each other a knock came at their door.

"Come on, out now!"

"Shit Harry, that's my dad." Draco whispered clinging to Harry. Draco's father is…shall we say : not very open minded.

"Draco, your father-he spit out the word 'father' like it was a curse word.-can't do anything as my dad would avada kedavra his ass to Hell and back." Harry said standing up and going to the closet to get some clothes for him and Draco. He threw Draco's at him and they got dressed. Harry pulled Draco to him when they were dressed and kissed him slowly.

"Let's go love." Harry whispered and grabbed Draco's hand. As soon as the door was opened Lucius started in on them.

"It's about time, Draco. Come on now, lets go I've had enough of this non-sense." Lucius said Grabbing Draco's shoulder and trying to pull him away from Harry.

"Ahem, Lucius I believe you should watch yourself as your respect is slipping." Harry said calmly but there was an undercurrent of steel in his voice. Lucius's eyes widened and he bowed to Harry.

"I'm so very sorry Young Master I didn't see you I was concentrating on my insolent son."

"How exactly is he being insolent?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"He is soiling you with his constant presence. You need to find yourself a nice slytherin girl to be with." Lucius said trying again to pull Draco from Harry but Harry wouldn't let him touch his Draco.

"I'm sorry Lucius, but did you just tell _me_ what to do? I love your son with a passion. So go fuck yourself you bloody wanker." Lucius's eyes flashed.

"Master's son or not, you ,_child_ will not speak to me like that." Harry growled.

" You need to remember your place Lucius. I am your superior. But I don't want to deal with you as I would much rather prefer to be snogging your son so I'll tell my dad about you lack of respect and that should fix you yes?" Harry said. Draco laughed.

"You're gonna tell your daddy on him?" Harry mock-glared at him.

"Fuck yes, I would rather be snogging you so I'll let my dad do the whole punishment thing." Harry said smiling he pulled Draco to him for a chaste kiss that quickly turned heated when a annoyed Lucius 'ahemed'. Harry turned and glared at him.

"Excuse me. I was having a very fun moment here with your son so go walk yourself down to your Master and believe me I'll know if you don't go." Lucius glared right back and left. Harry and Draco looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Harry…t-th-that was h-hi-hila-hilarious!" Draco choked out trying to control his laughter.

A/N: I almost stopped right here because I'm having severe writers block issues and I'm gonna scream if I don't think of what's gonna happen next. My muses are on vacation, they should be back around chapter 9 I'm guessing………Should I kill Lucius? Should I have Pansy try to steal Draco? Should I have Harry go all emo and suicidal for no good reason? Help! End A/N….

A/N 2.….Okay I'm soooo sorry everybody but I simply can't continue this right now as I can't think of anything to write so I'm gonna post this as is and you help me please! Just review and tell me what you would like to see next. xoxoxo …..end A/N.


	8. Part 2 Harry's other side

Chapter 7 con't---

Short A/N: If this sucks I'm sorry I'm really stressed and I've still got writer's block but I figured I should give my faithful minions cough I mean my faithful readers something to read…..Soon there will probably be a major character death and the boys will be going back to school for their last year. Okay now onto probably the crappiest part of my epic tale of love, hate, drama, and mindless dribble. …end A/N---

Later that night after Draco was able to pry Harry out of the recording studio they were sitting drinking wine with Voldemort in his study.

"Harry, how did you mange to get Lucius to come to me like a sniveling puppy with his tail between his legs?" Voldemort asked amusement showing in his eyes. Harry smiled showing a pearly fang.

"I'm the dominant veela. He knows that and while he may talk big to me I can smell his fear." Harry said matter of factly.

"Yes Harry I've been meaning to talk to you about that, you seem to be taking this whole dark veela thing quite well which is good but you should know that a half veela, dark or otherwise, cannot 'smell' feelings and other magical creatures but obviously you can. I know you know what I am hiding Draco but Harry has not been around me long enough nor has his veela been awake long enough for him to know so why don't you enlighten him." Voldemort said to Draco it wasn't a suggestion, It was an order. Draco nodded his head and turned to Harry.

"Harry, Your father is a vampire. So really you are half vampire, half dark veela. I didn't awaken your vampire blood because only other vampires can. You'll have to get your Dad to do it." Harry looked at his dad and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" Voldemort laughed.

"Impatient are we?" Harry nodded and smiled. Voldemort walked up to Harry and Tapped his wand on his head. Harry's face screwed up in pain as his ears elongated into an elfish point and his hair grew down to the middle of his back and lost it's red becoming completely jet black. His eyes softened into a bright emerald green but kept the red flecks that came from his father. His eyes shone brightly without his glasses as he didn't need them anymore since his senses had sharpened immensely. He grew even taller about to 6' 6" Towering over the 6'1" Draco and at the same height as his father. He was lithe and graceful looking, he had the body of a veela but the facial features of a vampire, (I.e. sharper aristocratic features.) His fangs were longer but not long enough to cause a problem.

(Do you get what I'm trying to say about Harry's new look? If anyone has skills and wants to draw him I would be very happy!)

"Damn.." Draco mumbled his mouth hanging open looking up at Harry. Harry smiled.

"I wanna see I wanna see!" Harry said laughing. Voldemort summoned a mirror. Harry gasped.

"Damn is right Draco I'm hot!" They all laughed and agreed with him because he was indeed dead sexy. Literally.( get it? Vampires are dead get it get it get it? .)

(Voldemort is using a glamour to hide is vamp features except his height duh in case you were wondering why harry never saw it.)


	9. History and Marking

-1

Chapter 8-

Erm..A/N….I'm so uber sorry I haven't posted in a while I just simply didn't know what to right so I've decided to give you guys a bit more insight into Harry's past and why he's taking the whole new life thing so easily. I hope this is good…..end A/N.

After the trill of Harry's new looks died down slightly just slightly He and Draco where packing a few things as school was to start in a week with the occasional kiss being stolen by Harry they pretty much packed in a comfortable calmness. Once they had packed the majority of what they were taking they sat down on their bed looking at each other.

"Harry, what are you gonna do when we get back to school, I mean if word has gotten out about you staying here, or your lineage then you will be in grave danger in Gryffindor. What about us too, are we gonna keep our relationship secret or what?" Draco asked sadness in his eyes over the thought that Harry might want to keep their relationship secret. Harry frowned.

"I hadn't really thought about what I would do with the whole house situation…I guess I'll demand a resorting, I know for sure I'll get into Slytherin. I mean the hat did want me there in the first place…As for our relationship…Draco, love I would never do that. I love you more than anything or anyone and there's no way I could go back to the way things were. When we were enemies……when we were enemies I was never happy. The other parts of the 'Golden Trio' as they called us assumed I was happy…as did the rest of my house and the majority of the teachers. Except for Snape…He can't get past James Potter long enough to give me a chance…When I was younger and in all that shit..I don't know if you know, like if I told you but when I was in muggle school my uncle got fired from his job and made me….well he made me go down to London at night and 'service' the various scum that wanted me. The disgusting pedophiles that lead the life a nice clean business man with a wife and family by day and lurk the street by night looking for people like me…I guess that's why I was so comfortable dealing with the abusive relationships I've had through my years of schooling. You deserve better than me, you really do. But if you want me that's your mistake but I'm not gonna stop you because I love you and I need you more than air and any other cliché you can think of…Without you I would be back to that life again trying to fill the void you would leave….No pressure though you know." Harry smiled and Draco laughed lightly and said

"Harry….Harrison Vadim Riddle…You are the best I could ever get the crème of the crop. Whatever has happened in the past, it is just that. In the past! The present is now lets make the best of it Love! We're together now, nothing can break us apart and I would never leave you. I would have to be a bloody fool to do some dumb shit like that. You are my fucking world Harry, I'm so glad you want our relationship public… I don't think I could bare having to hide it and play enemies again….It would be too much for me, you know?"

Harry nodded. "Baby……I love you." Draco smiled showing his delicate pearly fangs and leaned forward to kiss his beloved. Harry kissed back enthusiastically pinning his tongue against Draco's in a war for dominance. Harry eventually won and got onto his knees without breaking the kiss and pushed Draco back and covered his body with his own. They Kissed again and pulled away staring into each others eyes. Harry started a little when he heard some mumbled hissing coming from under the bed. Haven't you been wondering where Acerbus went to? I have I completely forgot about her lol! Harry put his hand down on the floor and Acerbus slithered up his arm. Harry found out that Acerbus had been wondering the manor exploring and was hungry. Harry conjured up some food and put Acerbus and her meal back on the floor to continue with his Draco. Draco had a smirk on his face and pulled Harry back down to him by his collar.

" We're not done yet love." Harry laughed

"No shit." and with that his lips descended back onto Draco's and they warred again whilst Harry started unbuttoning Draco's shirt and unbuckling his pants. They broke the kiss to finish undressing and lock the door but then they were back on each other. Harry kissed down Draco's neck and chest sucking and licking various places ;)wink Harry gently pushed a finger and then two inside Draco. He gasped and writhed around Harry's fingers as he added a third finger and brushed his prostate a few times making Draco tighten his hold on the bed sheets, his knuckles white. Harry's eyes became red tinged and his fangs grew longer and sharper. He gently pushed himself into his love and thrusted painfully slow kissing Draco. Draco whimpered and pushed on Harry practically begging for more speed. Harry smiled and obliged thrusting faster and harder into Draco. When he felt that Draco's climax was close he let his instincts take over and moved to Draco's neck sinking his fangs into his pulse point pushing Draco and himself over the edge as Harry marked Draco as his forever. They laid there panting after Harry finished the process of marking Draco. They were both coming down off their highs and had goofy smiled plastered on their faces. Harry's had lost their deep vampiric red tinge and his fangs went back to their normal size. Once they were more coherent Draco pushed himself up onto his elbow and lifted a hand up to his new mark that had already healed. He was really Harry's now and nothing could change that. Harry whispered "I love you Draco." Draco smiled and laid back down snuggling up to his new dominant mate. "I love you too."

A/N--Hope you liked it lovelies! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please tell me want you want to happen next so maybe it won't take so long to update. End A/N.


	10. There's a chance there's a HUMAN in here

-1Chapter 9.

A/n…It feels like there are razorblades in my stomach and it hurts so fucking bad….this update will probably be short because I can't concentrate for very long without doubling over in pain…End a/n.

The new mates were awoken by a soft knock on their bedroom door. Draco woke up first with a smile remembering last night. He gently woke Harry up with a few soft chaste kisses trailing from his mouth to his collarbone and back. Harry smiled and sighed contently pulling himself up onto his elbows.

"Not that I don't mind being woken up in such a pleasant manner, but why did you wake me up? Draco smiled at the sleepy Harry.

Someone's at the door I thought you might want to be awake. Harry sighed and climbed out of bed pulling Draco with him. Harry was greeted at the door by his smiling father creepy I know

"Congratulations you two! What took you so long though Harry? You must have great control to keep such a strong hold over your dominant veela and vampire blood as to not hurt Draco. He didn't hurt you did he?" Voldemort asked turning his attention to Draco. Draco shook his head.

"No, he would never, at least not intentionally." Harry smiled and pulled Draco close to him. Voldemort nodded his head approvingly and put a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think I should have a talk with the both of you before you go to school and there is no time like the present so you need to freshen up and come to my study. You have to listen to me, Harry you especially, do not have sex again before I talk to you. It is extremely important." With that he left them to freshen up. The boys looked at each other and went to the bathroom to get ready. They showered together Harry trying to coax Draco to do 'something' but Draco stayed steadfast to what his master said and showered and got out to wait on Harry to finish up whatever he had wanted him to finish for him. (lol duurrtttyyy ashli bad ashli.)

The two new mates walked hand in hand to Voldemort's study Harry not even knocking once they reached the door. A library like setting awaited them with tea sitting on his desk for them. They each took a glass except for Harry who was still a little miffed that Draco didn't want to do anything in the shower.

"Okay boys, the reason you are here is to discuss your new situation as mates, if you couldn't guess that. Harry now that you marked Draco as yours you will get extremely possessive and Draco there is a chance, small chance that you are now pregnant…It's not a for definite yet, I have your godfather working on a fertility potion as we speak. " Harry and Draco sat there with their mouths hanging open then Draco put his hand on his stomach. (duh he closed his mouth already).

"You mean there is chance there is a HUMAN in here?!?!" Voldemort chuckled.

"Yes Draconis that is what 'pregnant' usually means." Draco glowered at him. Harry was still dazed looking and shook his head focusing his attention on Voldemort.

"Ehh…?" Voldemort smiled.

"Draco I think you should go down to your godfather and I shall be here with your mate. Harry huffed.

"What Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"Why am I always stuck with you?" Harry answered smiling. Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"It's just for a minute." Harry huffed.

"Then Draco can stay here for that minute." Voldemort smiled.

"You're already getting possessive I see. Okay Draco, stay." Draco nodded and sat down next to Harry who grabbed his hand.

"Okay Harry, How are you going to approach Dumbledore about your new situation." Voldemort asked. Harry sighed.

"I'm going to ask for a resort since the hat wanted me in Slytherin in the first place he cannot stop it then I'll just cut off ties with Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore. However I am going to keep my friendship with Fred, George and Ginny Weasley, and Seamus Finnegan." Voldemort nodded.

"That's good. You'll need the support in Gryffindor once Dumbledore tells them that you've aligned yourself with me. Trust me Harry He will tell them to try and act dark to get on your good side then bring you back to the light, don't let them." Harry sighed.

"This is bullshit…You know Ron and Hermione would have been really good if they weren't corrupted by Dumblefuck…" Voldemort offered a small smile.

"You can read minds. I know you can. If you get the chance read their minds and find out their true thoughts on Dumbledore. If they are like yours try to recruit them, remember though it would require the utmost tact and perfect timing." Harry smiled.

"Okay, can we go see Snape now?" Voldemort smiled.

"Anxious are we? Yes go ahead." Harry pulled Draco out of his chair and they left off in search of Snape.


	11. AcerbusPregnancyAndANGER

Chapter 10-

A/N:

Sorry I know I haven't updated in a long time but I've been working on 2 other fics.

End A/N.

Harry practically dragged Draco down to the dungeons where Snape was working on the fertility potion.

Harry shoved the door open almost knocking Snape over who was about to walk out of the lab with the bright green potion in tow. Harry apologized and they all went back into the lab Harry standing back to watch as Snape gave Draco the potion.

"If Draco glows blue, he is pregnant, if pink, he's not." Snape informed them. Draco nodded and looked at Harry as he drank the potion. Draco gasped.

"I feel………..tingly? Yeah that's the word." Harry smiled and his mouth fell open, as did Snape's as Draco slowly began to glow. At first it was to faint to tell what color it was but soon it became apparent that Draco was glowing a light blue. Harry gasped and had to lean against the wall so he didn't fall. Snape handed him a calming drought and took a sip of one himself.

"What, what color is it?!" Draco asked excitedly. Snape conjured up a full length mirror and Draco stepped in front of it. Harry joined his gaping mate in front of the mirror.

"Blue…I'm pregnant….Harry…I'm pregnant!" Harry laughed and pulled Draco tightly to him.

"Congratulations you two! I wish you many moons of happiness." Draco smiled at his godfather.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco.

"Harry, I'm pregnant…" Harry smiled.

"Yep."

"Do you want a baby, Harry?" Draco asked, worried that Harry might not want the baby.

"Yes, but I would never force you to carry my child if you didn't want it as well." Draco leaned back onto Harry.

"I do want it, I was just scared you wouldn't and that you would make me get rid of it." Harry turned Draco around to face him and tipped his chin up so he would look into his eyes.

"Draco, I would never force you into something you didn't want." Snape "ahemed" off in the corner from where he had been observing the two.

"You are a very kind dominant mate, Potter. Most of…ou-your kind are cruel and very violent to their submissive mates and control everything they do." Draco caught his godfather's slip and smiled. Harry looked at Snape.

"That's kind of instinctual isn't it?" Snape nodded.

"But I don't think you'll have to deal with it because you know love. Most dark veela and/or vampires are raised cold and noble purebloods, like your father. How you know love I don't know. You having been raised in so much hatred….maybe that's precisely why. All the hatred as made you crave love so you understand it and can give it greatly. Greatly enough to overcome your instinctual brutality. You're an odd one, Harry." Harry smiled.

"How am I odd?"

"A. Your lineage is very rare. And B. You keep a very poisonous snake as a pet." Snape smiled and pointed to the corner where Acerbus was coiled watching them. Harry picked her up.

Have you been here the whole time? Acerbus nodded.

This man, he is not a human, but he does have very good intentions towards you ,your mate, and your unborn child. Harry smiled and wrapped her around his neck. He walked over to Snape and stared deeply into his coal eyes.

"You're like me." Snape nodded.

"Did Acerbus tell you that. Harry?"

"No, she hinted." Harry smiled widely. "How do you know that her name is Acerbus?"

Snape reached out and petted Acerbus's head softly.

"Because she's my sire." Harry raised an eyebrow taking Acerbus off from around his neck. He sat her on the floor.

Show your true self please. She nodded and transformed with a flash of purple light into the graceful vampire/dark veela woman that she had turned into when Harry first found her. Sorry I don't feel like describing her again.

Harry gasped as did Draco who leaned on Harry's shoulder. Snape just smiled

Acerbus took a step towards Harry then another and cupped his face in her hands and smiled.

"Harry, my Harrison! I've missed you so much. You don't know how much it has pained me not to be with you and your father but I was struggling with some issues." Harry stepped back causing Acerbus to drop her hands from his cheeks.

"You don't know how much it's pained me to have to be abused and raped and tortured by my supposed family" He spit out the word laced with venom "for all the years where I could have had a happy family and a good life and already be trained." Harry's face was blank but his bright eyes had turned red, much like his father's did when he was angry. One small tear betrayed Harry and leaked out the corner of his eye where he angrily wiped at it. Draco laced his fingers together with Harry discreetly. Acerbus looked pained at having to see her son mad at her after just getting to rejoin him.

"Honey, you have to understand. We all thought is was the best for you. And Draco has told you before, without your upbringing you just wouldn't be you." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know who I am? You don't. You have no clue so please refrain from acting like you do." Snape coughed.

"Maybe you should give Harry some time to calm down." Acerbus nodded and Draco pulled Harry out of the room. Once back into their room Harry slammed the door behind him.

"She thinks she knows what is what like having to live there? She thinks she has a fucking clue?

She just barely meets me a few week ago after 17 years of not knowing me and thinks I'm going to welcome her with open arms? She off her fucking rocker, that's what she is!" Draco just sat on the bed letting Harry rant.

"She just needs to go back to wherever she was for all those years and stay out of my life, I don't need her, my life was fine without her." Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really Harry?, I don't think so. You know you would have been better with her, you wouldn't have had it so bad there. Although you would be very different. Cold, brutal, and as Snape mentioned you would be very cruel to me as your submissive." Harry nodded and moved to sit next to Draco grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I know love, I know. I know I've got the speech okay?" Harry sighed.

"I don't mean to snap, I'm just a tad overwhelmed I guess." Draco smiled.

"I think I can help with that and he took his hand out of Harry's and tangled his fingers into Harry's hair. He leaned up and kissed Harry softly then deepening it. He let Harry take control knowing he needed release and since he was the submissive mate his instincts were to let Harry do whatever he wanted to him. He was Harry's after all. Harry pushed Draco onto his back and covered his body with his own. He passionately kissed him and worked with one hand to unbutton his shirt and the other hand to throw a locking/silencing spell at their door then using it to caress his beloved's chest and stomach. Harry wrenched himself away from Draco's mouth and kissed down his neck sucking at his pulse point where he had marked him causing Draco to purr, yes purr. Harry smiled and licked the spot which made Draco moan. Harry laughed softly and moved down his lover's body and kissed his pink nipple. He licked down Draco's side blowing on the area he had just licked making Draco shiver. He kissed back up Draco's body and kissed him while his hands worked on getting Draco's pants off. Once the obscenely tight pants were off Harry Insert blowjob && sex here . can't think of transition. SORRY!!!!…..suckysucky….J Draco and Harry lay tangled in the their breathing perfectly in sync. Draco yawned and looked up at the sleeping boy who he was currently using as a pillow. He poked his side. Nothing. He poked him again, harder. Still nothing. He got up onto his knees and poked his cheek. Harry smiled discreetly but didn't move. Harry peeked out the corner of his eye and saw Draco's finger coming to poke him again and grabbed it. Draco squeaked and pulled his finger out of Harry's hand.

Harry smiled and leaned up on his elbows looking at Draco adoringly.

"All better?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"If I say 'yes' will I lose the chance to get that kind of fun again?" Draco laughed and shook his head.

"Of course not." Draco whispered into Harry's ear and kissed his cheek.

"So how are you feeling love?" Draco asked straddling Harry's hips.

"Very…calm, How is that? What did you do?" Draco smiled at Harry.

"Harry, I'm your submissive mate, I know when you're hurting and I will always do my best to make you stop hurting. Which is what I did, and I'm glad it worked." Harry leaned up and kissed Draco then without breaking the kiss pulled him down on top of him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and let Draco take control of the kiss for once. They laid there lounging in the kiss for a few minutes until they broke off panting slightly. Draco moved back to where he had previously been straddling Harry.

"Wanna go back down to the family?" Harry sighed.

"I guess I have to huh?" Draco smiled a little.

"You don't have to, but you should, and I'll be there if you need me." Harry smiled sitting up pulling Draco into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Draco's lower back and kissed his forehead.

"I guess I will." Draco nodded and stood up putting his hand out for Harry to pull himself up with. They walked hand in hand to Voldemort's study where Acerbus, Snape, and Voldemort were awaiting them. Harry entered first nodding his head to his father and taking a seat next to Snape with Draco snuggled up close next to him one the couch. Acerbus was seated in a armchair next to Voldemort's desk across from them. Acerbus cleared her throat.

"Harry, Son, I want to first apologize for not being there for you when you were growing up, and second for assuming that you would welcome me back with open arms when I just popped up into your life at age 17 after abandoning you and your father so that you had to live with those horrible people Dumbledore put you with letting you be subjected to all that torture. I know I should have stayed and raised you like a good mother would have but…I just couldn't there was too much going on and I had to get back to my clan. Your father moved on and so did I, I don't really know who he moved on to but I started a relationship with my apprentice, Vadim. I turned him so he could live on forever with me, much like you did with Draco. I hope that wasn't too much information…I can never forgive myself for not being there for you, but I hope somewhere in you, you will be able to forgive me even if only a little bit. But if you can't I understand. What I did to you is truly unforgivable but I've been told you break moulds and do what is not expected of you…" Harry stared at the woman who had brought him into this world. He didn't ay anything for a long time he just stared vacant of any emotion. Draco squeezed his hand urging him to say something. Harry opened his mouth, then closed it. Opened it, then closed it. Opened it the closed it again and finally managed to say something.

"Mother, I will not forgive you. I can't, at least not right now. Maybe one day we'll have a relationship but I don't see it happening any time soon. Sorry, but that's just how I feel." Acerbus nodded.

"I understand." Harry nodded and Acerbus left the room followed by Snape. Draco turned to Voldemort.

"My Lord, I hope you don't mind me asking but where is my father?" Voldemort smiled brilliantly and cruelly.

"Dungeon number 3, he's under an extreme dosage of Veritaserum I suggest you go see him." Draco nodded and Harry smiled clasping his hands together excitedly. Voldemort mumbled something about Harry truly being his son and the 2 mates walked down the seemingly endless flights of stairs to meet Draco's brute of a father.


	12. Short chapter sorry, BUT DRAMA PACKED!

-1

Chapter 11:…..

A/N no authors note oh yeah PARTY …oh wait this is one….SHIT!….oh well. END A/N

When Harry and Draco arrived at Dungeon 3 they were met with a sleeping bruised Lucius Malfoy. Harry kicked the cell door making the echo rattle around the dungeon.

"Get up, there's no rest for the wicked under my watch!" Lucius sprang up then yelped. He grabbed at his ribs. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Aww did my daddy get to you before I could?" Harry laughed as Lucius nodded.

"So Lucius let's start the Q&A." Harry transfigured a piece of lint in his pocket into a comfy loveseat in front of the magically enhanced bars caging Lucius inside his cell. Harry and Draco sat down and Harry immediately started firing questions, just fun ones at first like 'Are you gay?', 'Do you wank off?' and other such embarrassing questions then he got serious.

"Lucius Malfoy, have you ever beaten your son, Draco Malfoy?" Lucius mumbled.

"SPEAK UP!" Harry bellowed his anger rising. Lucius gave up fighting the truth serum. He answered monotonously.

"Yes, I have." Harry growled.

"Have you ever abused him sexually or allowed another to?" Draco gripped Harry's hand tightly. Lucius hung his head.

"Yes, to both." Harry jumped up his wand out pointing at Lucius.

"YOU SCUMBAG PIECE OF SHIT!!" Draco pulled Harry down.

"NO! Finish questioning him, make him suffer." Harry looked into Draco's eyes and nodded. Harry finished his questioning of Lucius and pulled out his wand again, Lucius cringed.

"I'm going to make you relive everything you ever did wrong to anyone and make you feel their pain, but amplified. Then you'll die, goodbye Lucius." Harry whispered a long string of words in a language that neither Draco nor Harry really knew and a bright silver light shot at Lucius making Draco cover his eyes. After the light vanished all that could prove the light had done anything was a writhing Lucius on the stone floor and his tormented screams filling the dungeon. Harry and Draco left the dungeon closing the heavy metal door cutting off the sounds of Lucius's screams from their ears and they went back up to their rooms. Harry collapsed into the desk chair and Draco said delicately onto the bed, deep in thought.

"Draco, Hun, you okay?" Draco nodded and motioned for Harry to come sit with him, Harry of course obliged.

"I'm just kind of overwhelmed, and school is…TOMORROW WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE REMIND US?!!? We have so much to do!" Harry pulled Draco into his arms and shushed him.

"It'll be fine. We have our book, we have new clothes and our homework's done. We're ready." Draco sighed and leaned heavily into Harry's embrace.

"I don't know I'm just stressed. What are you going to do when we get to school? I mean you can't go back to Gryffindor, everyone knows about your true lineage by now they'll kill you. I can't lose you Harry, I can't!" Harry held him tightly and rubbed his back soothingly as Draco cried softly letting his stress and worry flow out of him.

"Draco love don't worry. In first year the hat wanted me in Slytherin so if I ask for a resorting it'll put me there, I have no doubts. And you will never lose me. I am yours and you are mine forever. Never forget that no matter what happens I only love you and it will always stay that way." Harry wiped the tears off Draco cheek and kissed his forehead wrapping him back up into a comforting hug. After Draco calmed down He stood up pulling Harry with him.

"Bath?" Harry nodded and they walked to the bathroom stripping along the way.

A/N: short I know but I need sleep. Next one will be muchlongerlongerlonger because school starts! Yay! END A/N.


	13. Who said anything about sex?

DWC...

The next morning Harry and Draco sat at the dining table Harry nibling at a piece of toast and Draco just tapping his fingers on the table waiting on Harry to finish.

"Come on Harry, we need to go soon." Harry smirked at him.

"Anxious? Well I'm done anyway so let's go get our stuff and bring it down here. I guess we do need to leave soon." Draco sighed exasperated.

"That's what I've been telling you for the last half hour as you sat there in Lala Land with your toast!" Harry laughed at Draco's anger and pulled him to his side and they walked up the stairs to get their trunks. Once they were in their shared rooms Harry pinned Draco against the huge oak door. He rested his hand on Draco's hips and looked into his stormy eyes.

"This is just a reminder that you are mine and nothing or no one will change that." Harry said fiercely before pulling Draco into a passionate, almost bruising kiss. When Harry pulled back he looked at Draco and his eyes took on a shade of dark clouded emerald.

"Dray, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rough..I guess I can't fight my dominant side forever. I'm just protective." Draco smiled and nodded.

"I know you are protective of me, it is to be expected. Besides nothing you do can bother me. I love you, every part of you and all of you dominant instincts." Harry scowled slightly and turned away to put their shrunken trunks into his robe pocket. Draco grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Harry growled low.

"Harry, did I say something that offended you?" Draco asked his tone laced with worry. Harry scoffed.

"You are not supposed to be okay with being treated badly! I don't want to treat you this way but I can't help it.. I want you to be the Draco with the strong opinions and the fierce confident personality who would let no one walk on him! Why are you okay with me treating you like that?!" Harry asked his eyes dark and desperate for the answers he craved. Draco sighed and stepped closer to Harry tentatively at first then when Harry didn't reject him he threw his arms around his shoulders and Harry wrapped his around Draco's waist. Draco leaned his head up to look up into the taller boy's eyes.

"Har, I'm your sub, I will go along with anything you say because that is my instinct. That Draco you described is still here and will be displayed to everyone, except you. Only you will have the pleasure of seeing this me, the kind me. The me that would get me eaten alive in Slytherin. I'm not okay with being treated badly, however, you didn't treat me badly, you are being protective. I know many submissive veela who are treated like shit by their dominants. You are fabulous to me and our baby" Draco laid his hand on his stil completely flat stomach. Harry smiled and turned him so that Draco's back was against his chest. He laid his hand on top of Draco's on his stomach.

"I almost forgot you were pregnant.." Draco laughed slightly and leaned back into Harry's strong chest.

"I know that sub veelas don't want to ever displease their mate but Draco, If I ever hurt you, please stop me." Draco nodded. Harry sighed and kissed the top of the flaxen haired boy's head and wrapped his arms around his lithe form.

"You want to go ahead and go now baby, are you ready to face the judgemental masses?" Draco nodded and untangled himself from Harry and they walked down to the limo awaiting them in front of the manor. Harry and Draco laid lounging in the back of the limo with Harry leaning against the door, Draco resting his back on Harry's chest as he sat between his legs. Harry allowed a small smirk to grace his lips as his wicked hands tried to worm their way past the rim of Draco's pants. Draco slapped them away and sighed.

"Not until we get to school, I will not have sex in the back of a car." Draco said haughtily, to which Harry replied,

"Who said anything about sex?" Harry then ghosted his tongue around the shell of Draco's delicately pointed ear, causing a tremor to run through Draco's body and a moan to be drawn from his parted lips. Harry smiled and closed his mouth over the pale tip sucking gently. Harry knew from his past nights with Draco that this was extremely pleasureable to the half veela he held so dear. Harry slowly ran his hands down to the button on Draco's pants and undid it then pulled the zipper down ever so slowly. Harry slid one hand into Draco's pants and was amused to find the blonde was wearing nothing else but pants. He slowly stroked Draco's hard member gaining speed as Draco's moans increased in volume and speed. Within minutes Draco came into Harry's hand and Harry turned Draco's head gently and captured his pink lips in a painfully slow kiss. Harry stroked Draco back to hardness and repeated the earlier process. After Draco had came again Harry cleaned him up wandlessly they laid there as they had before, the only difference was that Draco was now clinging to Harry still coming down off his passion induced high. Harry kissed Draco again very gently and wrapped his hand around his mate's thin waist. A few minutes later when the limo stopped Harry leaned forward so the driver could open their door without them falling out onto the ground. Harry and Draco stepped out of the limo and Harry supported the still kind of out of it Draco as he fixed his mussed hair. Once Draco felt he was presentable they walked hand in hand to platform 9 3/4 , through the wall and onto the train without being stopped by anyone. Once they were seated in the area of the train Weasley had deemed 'Death-Eater Country' Draco turned to Harry and smiled.

"I guess we look so much different from last year that they don't recognize us." Harry nodded and ran his hands through Draco's newly waist length hair to prove the point that they did indeed look quite different. Harry sniffed the air and Draco looked at him, confused. Harry raised a hand to tell him not to ask yet and Draco complied but his eyes still searched around the room for anything out of place. A huge smile broke out across Harry's face and Draco cocked his head to the side.

"Care to tell me what is making you smile that big? I thought only I could do that." Draco mumbled the last part and pouted slightly. Harry laughed and kissed away the pout on his beloved's lips.

"You can do much more than make me smile baby. But as to what is making me smile so much...I smell blood pops." Draco scrunched up his nose.

"You like those?" Harry nodded.

"Of course, I am half vampire, why wouldn't I like them?" Draco shrugged his shoulders and smiled at his happy lover.

"Do you want to go get some?" Harry shook his head.

"I can wait until they come by with the trolley." Draco nodded and leaned his head against Harry's shoulder and sighed softly.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Drake." Draco smiled at the name Harry has recently taken to calling him. Not long after that Draco allowed his eyelashes to flutter down against his cheeks for a nap safe in the arms of his mate. Harry laid Draco down with his head in his lap so he would be more comfortable but had to wiggle out from underneath him to open the door to their compartment after a knock had sounded from the door. Harry opened the door expecting the snack trolleyI forgot what it's called!! and was started to be pulled into a hug by none other then Pansy Parkinson.

A/N: I'm ending this chapter here, sorry but I'm going to shower then sleep. Bye kidds.


	14. THANK YOU

**In no specific order I would like to thank these people, and yes I will have the next chapter up within the next day or so...**

**3headedcow666**

**Angel of Immortality**

**Angel0from0nowhere**

**AngelikRebel**

**Azira Morrgaine Vida**

**Death-of-Tomorrow**

**Evie Glacier Tako**

**Flamein Angel**

**H.L.Mittermair**

**Lady-Frisselle**

**Lady-Nv**

**LiLy MaLfOy13**

**Midnight Angels**

**Nekome Zryiah**

**Poison C. Death**

**SLNS**

**Scarlet Storm**

**SkyeEyesSparkle7135**

**Storyteller Person**

**Thunder Demon**

**ange-ou-demon**

**animegurl088**

**criesbloodredtears**

**jemiel**

**julie47**

**kasai14**

**lady-uchiha08**

**new moongirl**

**primaaryet**

**shadow.dragons.requiem**

**shadowama**

**teirza**

**yandros**

**fifespice**

**dracoqueen**

**psychoemokid**

**death by storm**

**ILoveMyAttitudeProblem**

**maddymouse**

**solobusn**

**Missy**

**JL**

**Mel**

**Erin**

**puresilver**

**dracosluvr18**

**DBZfanalways**

**...If you're not on the list or on there twice it doesn't mean anything.**

**I love you all my faithful minions...cough I mean reader, yeah right _readers..._Mwahahahahaahaha! I will update soon I promise!**

**P.S. Shadowama- I'm glad I could ease your insanity:)  
**

**If any of you would like to reach me or have any ideas or what have you, **

**you can reach me here-**

**dracothesex at gmail dot com  
just you know without the spaces and the at&dot...I like being difficult I'm sorry.  
**

** feel free to contact me I don't bite..._hard_.**


End file.
